


Boule de Suif 羊脂球

by JHelium



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHelium/pseuds/JHelium
Summary: 爱你们的仇敌，为强暴你们的人祷告。有人打你的右脸，就把左脸也伸给他打；有人要你的里衣，连外衣也让他一同拿去；有人逼迫你跑一里路，你就同他一道跑二里。





	Boule de Suif 羊脂球

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是成人向的恋与GIGN【。想到哪写到哪，写不动了就坑。

没人会相信那些熟透了的块状青紫是你自己粗心大意的结果。你对所有人说你永远学不会像Six那样穿高跟鞋，酒红皮革包裹的纤细鞋跟专挑下楼梯的时候闹脾气，不合时宜地扭一个诡异的角度。喏，就像这样。然后你就失去了平衡滚下来。这就是那些淤青的来由。

谁会信你。谁都说自己从来没见过那双酒红色高跟鞋，只记得你的平底玛丽珍鞋的漆皮绑带交叉分割白皙的脚背，淡青色血管是半张浅浅的渔网，印在被窗棂割得七零八落的月光上。那么大的姑娘了，化淡妆，每天坐在空调开到二十六摄氏度的办公室里画工图，搞不定某个Six亲手下发的课题的时候给在斯坦福主管研发的大学同学打越洋电话，梗着被米白色毛衣高领圈住的脖颈用机械工程术语争执。艾曼纽走过你的办公室，隔着门听到你的争辩声从波谷一节一节地爬上波峰，越来越高，越来越高，几秒种后毫无预兆地又一下子戛然而止。那是你猛然意识到自己发出的声音太大了。你捂住听筒，扭头向办公室里别的同事带歉意地笑。那么大的姑娘了，又不是偷穿妈妈鞋子的小女孩，怎么还会摔跤摔出一身的指痕和牙印，让水泥阶梯在胸脯上磕出吻痕。

不管是谁，做到这个程度都太过分了。这是艾曼纽说的话。休假日你和她共用你的眼影盘，你取下有棱有角的银色金属框眼镜，用食指肚抹巧克力色眼影。不是苦到发酸的黑巧克力，那颜色太涩太深，旁人一眼就会看穿你心里与外表不相符的秘密像可可含量一样高得令人敬而远之。

骗子。奥利弗狠命咬你的嘴唇，他洒进你身体里的高热像他的愤怒一样从每一个方向烫伤你，像他的占有欲和嫉妒一样烧穿你。如果你们做爱的过程被录下来，刻成那种堆在落魄杂货店角落里的光碟，每一个上了当的买主都会在隔天抓着碟片回来，大吵大嚷要求退货。这不是廉价色情片，是战争片。谁的牙齿和爪子上都沾了血。你把奥利弗扯向自己的方式就像想单靠手指杀人，他毫不留情的顶撞则更甚一筹。弯曲起来的关节用力到泛白，指甲割开皮肤，牙齿咬进肌肉。

不能和解，不能原谅，原谅就意味着结束，畸形关系走到尽头。你们只能拼上全身的力气去恨，这样复仇的故事才可以往下写，你们才能永不分离。

爱你们的仇敌，为强暴你们的人祷告。有人打你的右脸，就把左脸也伸给他打；有人要你的里衣，连外衣也让他一同拿去；有人逼迫你跑一里路，你就同他一道跑二里。血从你的嘴唇上被撕开的裂口慢慢渗出来，奥利弗的舌尖碾上来，像饥饿的鬣狗一样卷走鲜血。流多少他就舔去多少，直到那条被不住蹂躏的伤口终于结起一层可怜巴巴的血痂。把这些事写成三流地摊小说，铅字排出的方块里就挤满了那些暴躁的动词：撕，咬，碾，冲。多谢款待。近在咫尺的奥利弗冲你露出一个血淋淋的笑。

你不要再为他开脱了，这不可能是你自己弄的，你又不用参加近身格斗训练。艾玛拿出一根新棉签，蘸一蘸药油，为你涂抹所有的伤。新的是绀青，熟的是隔夜茶。斑斑点点，像散布在平原上的野花，开在那些真的从楼梯上滚下来也绝对不会磕到的地方，颈项，胸脯，腿根内侧。没有哪个姑娘会自己摔成那样。没人会要求赫里福基地的设备顾问参加任何训练，你的体格就像任何一个坐办公室的文职人员那样正常。也许这就是为什么当奥利弗压上来的时候你毫无还手之力，他只用单手就能轻轻松松地把你的两只手都锁起来，虎口卡住手腕，扯着你的手臂举过头顶，再把你按倒在书桌上。平而坚硬的桌面硌着骨头和后脑，一点都不舒服，但你从来没得选。

那么大的姑娘了。会为了声音不自觉地放得太大而道歉的姑娘，高跟鞋都不晓得该怎么穿的姑娘，涂牛奶巧克力色眼影的姑娘。巧克力含有苯乙胺，苯乙胺可以治疗抑郁症。躲在银框眼镜后向凯特布医生微笑的姑娘，在应急灯忽明忽暗的走廊里拦住奥利弗。忽略话语的含义，你的声音本身听上去就像在说快来操我。

羚羊埋下头，向狮子露出后颈，暗示一场受邀而来的杀戮。求你了，奥利弗，帮帮我。我好难受。

尊严就是这么一点点消失的，绝望就是这么一点点累积的。他撕裂你，痛感和快意在密不透风的窒息感里割开一条供给氧气的口子。到底要多少个男人才能喂饱你？奥利弗低声咬着牙这么说的时候就像压抑不住的诅咒。他只有生气了才会说这么多，每说一句话就不管不顾地往里撞一回。退出一段距离，再一口气撞进去。他一定知道他戳伤了你，也知道他猛烈地撞到最尽头的时候你有多痛。最疼的伤总在最里面。他是故意的，因为他恨你把他拽回了那个他好不容易才爬出来的地狱。

我恨你。他说。为什么不去找你的吉尔斯，找你的尼赞，找你的凯特布？为什么还要来找我？奥利弗咬你咬得像电视里饿惨了的掠食动物在进食，大开杀戒。婊子。脏字吞一半吐一半，恶狠狠地咬。走在路上只要看一眼他们你就湿透了，嗯？是不是要叫来所有人一起操你你才满意？

提起性瘾者，人们脑子里跳出的第一个词永远是荡妇，而不是病人。你压在无数张设计图纸上，无数尖刀般的太阳和针头做的星星，无数个被性瘾逼到抓起钢笔扎进手臂的夜晚，一下下地扎，留下的洞和点好像注射针孔。和这些军队里的男人上床让你感觉自己在犯下藐视世界和平的重罪，但你无法停下。奥利弗蛮横地把你折成两半，手掌着力撑在大腿内侧，阻止你哭泣着并拢双腿。怎么了，他们更温柔，是不是？那你就不该叫我过来。你知道我不会可怜你。

你想说是的。你知道他就会这样操你，而那些人就是更温柔。朱利安蓝眼睛里的心疼藏都藏不住，小心翼翼地去吻你肩膀上的瘀痕，呵出热气团住那些伤。吉尔斯就算尺寸该死的那么大也从来不会让你像躺在他身下的时候那么痛。你在浴室里并起食指和中指，试探着伸进那个地方，指节进到第三个就痛得没有办法继续。那么窄，那么痛，奥利弗是怎么一下子捅进来一整根的？那么痛。

我要杀了他。这是朱利安抱住你的时候说的话。他什么都不懂，不像吉尔斯，一句多余的话都不会问，在你的最后一件衣服滑落到地上的时候礼貌地移开眼睛，坐在床边保持沉默。你那时才知道原来视线也是可以拐弯的，绕过奥利弗刻意留下给另一个男人看的吻痕，绕过狮子大快朵颐后弃置遍地的断肢残骸，可是绕不过脆弱的黏膜被硬物摩擦到充血一整个星期的疼痛。如果吉尔斯要进来，就必须走直线。奥利弗挡在这条单行道上，他一旦开始敲门，就会一直一直敲下去。

十二步疗法的第一个步骤是，承认自己已经无能为力，再也没有办法控制性瘾，生活就像驾驶刹车失灵的跑车的自杀者一样奔向无可挽回的末日。你睁开眼睛，以为自己会透过泪水看到失了真的天花板，沙子一样掉进眼里的却只有从奥利弗脖子上垂下的十字架反射的光，以及他那双漂亮得不应该的眼睛里不容辩驳的痛苦。呻吟都湮没在牙关后头，你不想让他听见你的呜咽，你想喊叫：你有什么可痛苦的？最痛苦的是我，骗子婊子和乞丐合起来就是我。你知道性瘾发作是什么感觉吗？你知道眼睁睁看着自己变成娼妓是什么感觉吗？你知道哑着嗓子求你们这些男人施舍解药是什么感觉吗？你懂什么？你懂什么？你懂什么？

奥利弗弯下身，冰冷的十字架落在你的心脏上。你折起的腿弯被迫勾在他宽阔结实的肩膀上，借着这个毫无尊严可言的姿势，他能一直捅到最里面。那么深，那么烫，好像他想把你身体里每一个柔软的器官都烙上他的名字。

我恨你。他的眉骨贴上你的额头，鼻尖戳着你的脸颊。他的下腹拍打你的臀肉，声音清晰得可耻。我恨你。

若是你的右眼叫你跌倒，你就剜出来丢掉。宁可失去百体中的一体，不叫全身丢在地狱里。把我恨你翻译过来，是我没办法离开你。如果你明白他爱你，你就能明白他为什么恨你。你不知道的是，杀死这么一个人最快捷的方式莫过于动摇他的信仰；你发红的眼角和印着他的齿痕的胸脯都在向他述说同一个事实：

奥利弗·弗莱门特，你的罪永远也无法赎清。

 

 

* * * * * *

 

 

你披了件衬衫，走到阳台上去接医生的电话，一边听，一边倒出一支爱喜咬在齿间。爆珠被碾碎的那一刻薄荷香气蔓延开来，你所有的东西都用薄荷味的，那让你有一种自己其实很干净的错觉，尽管你的腿和腰都还在为刚结束不久的事情发酸发软。对此一无所知的古斯塔夫依旧用稀松平常的语气和你聊天：他没有熬夜，因为有时差，所以他那边现在是白天；会议比他原先预料的要长；上次你帮他拧好的眼镜框的螺丝又松脱了；他路过的商店橱窗里摆着一件像你经常穿的那种毛衣；他希望你有每天涂药；你一直期待的那部电影已经在那个国家的影院里上映了；这么多天没有见到你，他很想念你。

你缓缓地吐出一口烟雾，抱着手臂回过头，看一眼玻璃门里的奥利弗。对方正在房间的灯光下一件一件地捡起那些散落在地上的、被他扯坏了的衣物。今晚的夜空中看不到月亮。应该到此为止了：就算是羊脂球，那个妓女，也有不愿意碰的人；就算是你，骗子婊子和乞丐的混合体，也有不愿意弄脏的人。

为什么不说话呢？古斯塔夫在电话那端叹息。请给我一个了解你的机会，可以吗？

烟雾缭绕在你身体周围，你把烟头摁灭在阳台的铁栏杆上，费了很大力气才忍住没有把它摁在自己的手臂上。你的声音里全是鲜血淋漓的恶毒，丑恶到你自己都吃惊。

“医生，我是个性瘾者。我患有中度抑郁症。我换过四个心理医生，尝试过三十二种抑制性瘾的方法，包括冰敷骨盆腔。我几乎每天都在摄入过量尼古丁和咖啡因。我同时和三个男人保持关系，不和他们上床我就没办法工作。他们全都是你的同事。现在你还觉得我是一个值得了解的人吗？你还想要一个了解我的机会吗？”

连一秒钟反悔和申辩的余裕都没有留，不等最后一个歇斯底里的问句完全消散在空气里，你就直接挂断了电话。你在吹过阳台的冷风里缩起肩膀，手指间夹着已经熄灭的烟，抖抖索索地扯着嘴角哭起来。是的，没事了。你自己安慰自己，自己给自己擦干眼泪。一切都结束了，很干净，很利落。你相信自己做的是对的。

只是古斯塔夫再也不会拜托你帮他修眼镜了。

 

一阵暖风从身后吹向你，阳台的门被打开，奥利弗冲了进来。他把你连拉带拽地拖回开着暖气的房间里。你就这么想得重感冒？你任由愠怒的狮子把那些一个小时前被他撕开的衣服一件件给你套上，乖顺得反常。他只穿了长裤，你冷静地看着他上身线条健美的肌肉，这么长时间以来腹股沟第一次没有涌生出渴求他的抚慰的热流。

奥利弗，你想了解我吗？

他正在为你翻好高领毛衣的领口，听到这句话，他停下了手中的动作，低下头看着你。你在奥利弗脸上只找到一个古怪的、几乎可以说是扭曲的笑容，有点狰狞，又有点像牙疼。

无知的小姑娘。他轻轻地说。我就像了解我的过去一样了解你。

 

TBC


End file.
